A Gateway to Adulthood
by Woody K
Summary: On his 18th birthday, Loran practices nudism and swims in his birthday suit. Request from Jam-Man265.
1. Chapter 1

On his 18th birthday, Loran Cehack decided to celebrate being a legal adult by taking off his clothes and walking around naked. In the nude, he went to the river where he went skinny dipping. Unlike last time, he did not bring anything at all. That way, he would not need to worry about losing anything. Loran stayed close the shallow end to avoid drowning.

As Loran kept swimming naked, girlish giggles were heard. He knew that voices, they were Kihel and Sochie Heim, the ones who saved him from drowning. Both sisters were as naked as he was, Kihel asked, "How does it feel to be 18, Loran?"

Loran said, "Great. I'm beginning to practice nudism and I'm legally old enough to have sex."

Sochie said, "Then why don't you have sex with us, nudist?"

Kihel and Sochie each took one of the boy's hands and knelt in front of him with their feet in the water. Pushing their hairdos out of the way, Kihel took his manhood in both hands first and smiled up at him. Loran eyes were very wide, but there was a hopeful smile on his face, Kihel smiled, "Loran, boys often need to be slowed down a little to make it fun for the girl. How about you let me help and just enjoy yourself?"

With that, she turned to the task at hand for her, not so much of a task as it was a treat. Given his new adult age and this being his first time, it wouldn't take long, she knew. Keeping her eyes on Loran's, Kihel began giving broad tongue-strokes from the base to the crown. His cock pulsed in her hands and the boy closed his eyes. Sochie crawled over to his butt and played with it as she pleased.

After a while, Kihel took his head in her mouth, nibbling very gently with her lips, then closing her lips tightly around his shaft, she began sucking softly at first, then harder while bobbing her head up and down on him. As she expected, it didn't take long. Loran's hands suddenly clasped at her head and his eyes popped wide open. Kihel paused and pulled back momentarily, urging, "Go ahead, Loran. Have fun."

Kihel thought to herself, "Time to ruin this boy for every other girl in the entire canon."

Fondling his balls with one hand, Kihel began to pump the loose skin over his shaft. Loran suddenly gasped and she could feel his seed pulsing up inside him. His hands tightened on her head as he pushed his tip as far into her mouth as she could, Kihel began swallowing as he erupted inside her mouth.

The boy sagged and Kihel stopped her ministrations. Pulling off his cock with a slight pop_,_ she stood up and hugged him. His strong arms hugged back, then began stroking up and down her back as Sochie hugged Loran from behing to kiss his neck and whisper, "How's your first time?"

Loran moaned, "Good. Real great." he replied, grinning shyly.

"That's good, because we aren't finished yet."

They could feel Loran's reaction to that by the rising hardness between them. Kihel pulled out of his arms and Sochie spun around, getting on all four. Even in the heat, the water felt cool against her breasts. Sochie spread her legs to give Cehack a better view and turned her head over one shoulder to smile invitingly at him. At the same time, Sochie wiggled her bum in his direction and said in as sultry a voice as her imagination could call up, "I need you, Loran."

Sochie could see control being passed from Loran's brain to his minibrain. One strong hand moved to hold her hip steady while the other guided him home. She felt stretched, filled in that special way, so very pleased. Sochie knew his inexperience and knew she would have to take the lead. Meanwhile, Kihel took her turn to play with Loran's ass. Sochie said softly, "You don't have to be gentle, Loran. Sometimes, I need that, but right now, I need you hard and fast."

Not being able to see his smile, Sochie still knew he just had to be pleased and please her. His hands grasped her hips more firmly and she could feel his balls bouncing against the backs of her thighs as he plunged in and out as quickly as he could.

Sochie gasped as she felt Loran moving back and forth within her passage. While he was not the most skillful lover, knowing that this was his very first time having sex added both sweetness and exhilaration to the experience and Sochie began to buck backwards into him each time he pushed forward. She could feel his fingers sink deeper into the flesh of her hips, his lunges were becoming deeper and more forceful.

Feeling Sochie's own release building within her, but uncertain of how long he could last, she reached between her legs with one hand and began working her own clitoris. At her level of arousal, subtlety was hardly on the cards and two fingers were immediately pressing, rolling and stroking her love bud. She panted, "Go for it, Loran! Fill me. Cum for me!"

If anything, Loran's movements became more frenzied and Sochie could feel the dirt under the water begin to shift across the sea under the pounding of his hips.

Suddenly, Sochie could take no more and cried aloud in her joy. With that, the boy's body became rigid, only his length pulsing and throbbing deep within her. She could feel their combined fluids running down her thighs and gave a sweet smile of satisfaction. Loran started to withdraw, but Kihel hugged him from behind with both hands, grasped his hips and held him still, saying, "Not yet, Loran. Girls just like to hold and be held at times like this."

In response, he turned around, bent forward at the waist and lean his chest over her back. His hands left her hips and roamed over her sides as cock slid in and out. Loran petted her head gently, Kihel responded by turning her head as far as she could and felt his lips touch hers. His tongue tip slid gently over her lips and they muffled screams in each other's mouth as they climaxed. She felt him softening within her, eventually slipping out. Kihel stood up, turned around and then she and Sochie gave the boy a strong hug before looking up at him.

They stroked his lips gently with one forefinger each, whispering, "Thank you, Loran. You were amazing."

They could see the wonder and pride in his eyes at their praise. Loran said, "As a legal adult, I'm gonna start to do lots of things naked, but first, a nap."

Loran slept with half of his body partially submerged in the water, Kihel and Sochie joined him and cuddled close in their slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Loran lived, a naked Sochie woke up in a cold sweat with a cry of despair. On the same bed, an equally naked Kihel sat up, slowly rubbing her eyes and asking, "Sochie, what's wrong?"

Sochie told Kihel, "I...had a bad dream. In it, we were fighting a superior foe and somehow won... but at the cost of my sister moving to the moon and Loran moving in with some skank that wasn't us... leaving me all alone."

Kihel smiled gently before kissing Sochie deeply and assuring her, "It was just a nightmare."

Then, Kihel and Sochie looked down longingly at the naked that recently became an adult and their servant, Loran Cehack. He was between them and he was sleeping peacefully. It was a beautiful day and it was wonderful to be alive.

Kihel and Sochie each took one of the boy's hands and knelt in front of him. Pushing their hairdos out of the way, Kihel took his manhood in both hands first and smiled up at him as he woke up. Loran's eyes were very wide as they opened, there was a smile on his face, Kihel smiled, "Loran, how about you let us help you enjoy yourself?"

When Loran nodded and asked what they had in mind, Kihel kept her eyes on his as she began giving broad tongue-strokes from the base to the crown of his cock. It pulsed in her hands and the boy closed his eyes. Sochie reached under to grab his butt and play with it as she pleased.

After a while, Kihel took his head of Loran's dick in her mouth, nibbling very gently with her lips before closing her lips tightly around his shaft. She began sucking softly at first, then harder while bobbing her head up and down on him. As she expected, it didn't take long. Loran's hands suddenly clasped at her head and his eyes popped wide open.

Fondling Loran's balls with one hand, Kihel began to pump the loose skin over his shaft. He suddenly gasped and she could feel his seed pulsing up inside him. His hands tightened on her head as he pushed his tip as far into her mouth as she could, Kihel began swallowing as he erupted inside her mouth.

As Loran sagged, Kihel stopped her ministrations. Pulling off his cock with a slight pop_,_ she hugged him. His strong arms hugged back, then began stroking up and down her back as Sochie hugged Loran from behind.

Sochie then got on all fours and spread her legs to give Cehack a better view of her butt. Turning her head over one shoulder and smiling invitingly at him, she wiggled her bum in his direction and said in as sultry a voice as her imagination could call up, "I need you, Loran."

With control being passed from Loran's brain to his minibrain, one strong hand moved to hold her hip steady while the other guided him home. Sochie felt stretched, filled in that special way, so very pleased as she knew his inexperience and knew she would have to take the lead.

Meanwhile, Kihel took her turn to play with Loran's ass. Sochie said softly, "You don't have to be gentle, Loran. Sometimes, I need that, but right now, I need you hard and fast."

Not being able to see Loran's smile, Sochie still knew he just had to be pleased and please her. His hands grasped her hips more firmly and she could feel his balls bouncing against the backs of her thighs as he plunged in and out as quickly as he could.

It made Sochie gasp as she felt Loran moving back and forth within her passage. While he was not the most skillful lover, there was a lot of sweetness and exhilaration to the experience and Sochie began to buck backwards into him each time he pushed forward. She could feel his fingers sink deeper into the flesh of her hips, his lunges were becoming deeper and more forceful.

Feeling her own release building within her, but uncertain of how long Loran could last, Sochie reached between her legs with one hand and began working her own clitoris. At her level of arousal, subtlety was hardly on the cards and two fingers were immediately pressing, rolling and stroking her love bud. She panted, "Go for it, Loran! Fill me. Cum for me!"

If anything, Loran's movements became more frenzied and Sochie could feel the pounding of his hips.

Suddenly, Sochie could take no more and cried aloud in her joy. With that, Loran's body became rigid, only his length pulsing and throbbing deep within her. She could feel their combined fluids running down her thighs and gave a sweet smile of satisfaction.

Loran started to withdraw, but Kihel hugged him from behind with both hands, grasped his hips and held him still, saying, "Not yet, Loran. Girls just like to hold and be held at times like this."

In response, Loran turned around, bent forward at the waist and lean his chest over her back. His hands left her hips and roamed over her sides as cock slid in and out. Loran petted her head gently, Kihel responded by turning her head as far as she could and felt his lips touch hers.

With the tongue tip sliding gently over Kihel's lips, she and Loran muffled screams in each other's mouths as they climaxed. She felt him softening within her, eventually slipping out. Kihel stood up, turned around and then she and Sochie gave the boy a strong hug before looking up at him.

After the trio's threesome, Loran left their room still naked to let the girls dress and get on about his servant duties. Sochie complained, "Having to wear clothes when our servant/man-slave/boyfriend gets to be naked 24/7 is no fair."

Kihel chided Sochie, stating, "Well, we have to set an example because of our class."

Loran cooked his girlfriends pancakes with batter mixed together with his cum. He had jerked off in the pancake batter by rubbing his penis while pouring milk and egg yolks all over it. Then, he mixed it well so no one would know they were eating his semen.

After Loran finished setting the table, Kihel and Sochie entered with a dog bowl full of porridge with the name "Loran" on it. Loran squatted down near the table, held his hands up in "paw" gestures and started panting like he was a dog. Setting the bowl down, the girls tucked into their breakfast like well groomed aristocrats while Loran ate like an animal using only his face and not his hands.

Once everyone finished, Sochie and Kihel put a collar and leash around Loran's neck and announced that they're going to take him for a quick "walkie" around the neighborhood. Loran, not breaking character, let out a delighted "WOOF" and walked on all fours like a dog with them towards the door and out of the house. Sochie stated, "Also, we're going to give you swimming lessons!"

That apparently terrified Loran as he attempted to scamper back in the house. However, he was dragged away from the front door by his "Dominatrix Girlfriends".


End file.
